darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan was a PC played by Ben. A highly intelligent Jedi, he was very good at quick thinking and sorting out solutions to problems. The Phantasmal Malevolence Obi-Wan and his mentor Gui-Gon were sent by Chancellor Valorum to negotiate with the Trade Federation over their blockade of the planet Naboo. They were left in a room on the Feds' main ship, waiting for negotiations to begin. Qui-Gon began searching the room for anything valuable, when the Feds attacked the Jedi with poison gas and a squadron of attack droids. Using their laser swords to deflect the droids' blaster rays back at them, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan destroyed the entire squadron. When another squad of attack droids arrived with shields that could deflect blaster rays and laser swords, Obi-Wan and Gui-Gon retreated by escaping into a ventilation shaft. Reaching a hanger that was about to launch a full scale invasion of Naboo, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon each snuck into a troop carrier as it took off and landed on Naboo. When Obi-Wan made his way out of the troop carrier he was on, he wound up being pursued by a hoverbike piloted by Federation droids. He ran into Qui-Gon and Gungan Qui-gon had jsut befirended, Jar-Jar Binks. Qui-Gon deflected a blast from the hoverbike back at it with his laser sword, destroying the bike and it's droids. Jar-Jar offered to take the Jedi to his underwater home city of Otoh Gunga. Luckily, Qui-Gon had already purchased 2 underwater extraction aparatus and gave one to Obi-Wan, so they were able to follow Jar-Jar to Otoh Gunga underwater. When they reached Otoh Gunga, they were promptly arrested by Captain Tarpals because humans weren't allowed in the city. Jar-Jar offered up the humans as food, but Obi-Wan was able to talk Tarpals into taking them to the Gungans' leader, Boss Nass. Nass offered to free them if they agreed to help Jar-Jar find the Lost Orb of Phanasticoria. Qui-Gon cast the Force Ability Suggestion on Nass to give them a bongo so they could sail underwater to the Naboo capital of Theed. During their underwater voyage, their bongo was attacked by a giant fish, but saved when a bigger fish attacked the fish attacking them. The bongo lost power, but Obi-Wan was able to restore power just in time to see an even bigger fish about to attack them. Obi-Wan piloted the bongo towards an even bigger fish who then attacked the fish that was attacking them. When the bongo reached the surface at Theed, it was heading towards a waterfall. Qui-Gon used his rope and grappling hook to get the three safely ashore. Theed was already overrun by the Feds' droids. Jar-Jar led them to the inner courtyard of the palace, where the Jedi rescued Queen Amidala and her entourage (including her advisor Sio Bibble, her bodygaurd Panaka, and a group of handmaidens) from a squad of droids that had taken them prisoner. Qui-Gon distrusted Bibble because of his goatee and used his Force Ability Suggestion on him to demand where the Lost Orb was. Under this Force Ability, Bibble revealed that Senator Palpatine on Planet Coruscant had information on the Orb. The Jedi wanted to go to Coruscant, but the Queen wanted them to liberate Naboo, so Qui-Gon offered her a chance to go with them to Coruscant. Panaka insisted on going with his queen, so Qui-Gon agreed to take along her entourage, but stopped short of including Bibble, whom he still distrusted. The Jedi, Jar-Jar, the Queen, and her entourage made their way to the palace hangar, which had been taken over by Federation Droids, who had taken the pilots there captive. The Jedi defeated the droids in mortal combat. They were than all able to escape on the royal barge and flew into orbit, trying to get past the Federation blockade. As the royal barge tried to fly through the Federation blockade, the Feds opened fire on the ship, severely damaging it's shield generator. One more hit would've been enough to destroy the ship. R2-D2 volunteered to go out on the hull to fix the damage. There were a few other astromech droids on the hull working on it, but they were blasted away by the Feds firing on them. Artoo wass able to fix the generator, restoring the shields, and the ship was able to fly through the blockade to safety. Ric Olie reproted the ship was 23% damaged, but should be able to make it to Coruscant. Obi-Wan thought they should stop at the nearest planet for repairs. Qui-Gon agreed, and also wanted to add weapons to the ship, in case the Feds pursued. They headed to the nearest planet, Tatooine, a desert wasteland ruled by gangsters. The Queen sent for Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Artoo to thnak them for saving the ship. Obi-Wan tried to talk her into landing on Tatooine. The Queen allowed them one day on Tatooine to get the repairs and weapons they wanted. Artoo demanded, in exchange for saving the ship, that the Queen have her most beutiful handmaiden polish him. The Queen acceeded to Artoo's request by sending him her handmaiden, Padme. When the ship landed outside a major city on Tatooine, Obi-Wan decided to stay on the ship feeling the need to proctect the Queen from any encounter they might have with sand creatures.